U.S. Pat. No. 6,125,081 relates to a golfer's wristwatch with score keeping capabilities comprising a watch component including a front face, a watch case, time display means and a plurality of side edges. The front face of the watch component includes a liquid crystal display window. The display window includes a plurality of player numerals. The display window also includes stroke count means displayed numerically adjacent to the player numerals. A side edge of the watch case includes a time adjustment knob and a player indicator knob, the player indicator knob being coupled to the numerals of the display window to highlight a specific player numeral. A stroke count button is coupled to the stroke count means of the display window whereby each depression of the button causes the addition of one stroke to a player's score.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,646,958 relates to a golfer's watch having a mechanism which includes a first mechanical counter for counting a number of strokes of a golf hole. The first mechanical counter has a mechanical display and a mechanical drive for advancing the count and for positioning the mechanical display based on the count. A second mechanical counter counts a total number of strokes played for a series of golf holes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,568 relates to a golfer's watch which includes an analog counter for the strokes taken on a hole, and a counter of the total number of strokes of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,884 relates to a golf counter device and watch. An analogue display golf counter comprises a first example four hands independent of each other driven by four stepping motors. The position of the hands is controlled by an electronic system comprising counting, storing, processing and control means in response to programmed algorithms and to data introduced by means of two pushers. The first hand indicates the course position (hole), the second the operating mode, and the last two the number of points, one displaying the units with the sign and the other the tens. There are three operating modes, simple total, cumulative total, and programming.